olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beijing 2022
The 2022 Winter Olympics officially known as the XXIV Olympic Winter Games (届冬季奥林匹克运动会, Dì Èrshísì Jiè Dōngjì Àolínpǐkè Yùndònghuì) is a planned major international sports event that is scheduled to be held from 12 February - 5 March 2022 in Beijing, China. Beijing was announced the host city at the 128th IOC Session in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, on 31 July 2015. It will be the third consecutive Olympic Games held in East Asia, after Pyeongchang 2018 and Tokyo 2020. Having previously hosted the 2008 Summer Olympics, Beijing will become the first city ever to host both the Summer and the Winter Olympic Games. It will also become the largest city ever to host the Winter Olympics, a distinction currently held by Vancouver which hosted the 2010 Winter Olympics. The 2022 Winter Olympics will be the first Winter Olympic Games ever to be held in China. The estimated budget for the games is $3.9 billion, less than one-tenth of the $43 billion spent on the 2008 Summer Olympics. Beijing will also be the fourth city in East Asia to host the Winter Games, after Sapporo, Japan (1972), Nagano, Japan (1998), and Pyeongchang, South Korea (2018). Vote The bidding calendar was announced by the IOC in October 2012, with the application deadline set for 14 November 2013. The IOC Executive Board reviewed the bids from all applicant cities on 7 July 2014, and selected Oslo (Norway), Almaty (Kazakhstan) and Beijing (China) as the final candidate cities. Oslo withdrew its bid on 1 October 2014, leaving Almaty and Beijing as the two remaining candidates. Beijing was selected as host city of the 2022 Winter Olympics after beating Almaty by 4 votes on 31 July 2015 at the 128th IOC Session in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Venues The Beijing Olympic Games Bidding Committee unveiled the venue plan for the 2022 Winter Olympic Games on 20 February 2014: five ice events will be held at the Olympic Sports Centre, the Capital Indoor Stadium and the Beijing Wukesong Sports Center, which were some of the main venues of the 2008 Summer Olympics. Competitions for luge, bobsleigh and alpine skiing will be held in Xiaohaituo Mountain area in Yanqing northwest of Beijing, 90km away from the city center, using artificial snow because of the rarity of natural snow in this region. All other skiing events will be held in Taizicheng Area in Chongli, Zhangjiakou, 220 km from downtown Beijing and 130 km away from Xiaohaituo Mountain Area. Later, on 12 June 2017, the IOC´s Beijing 2022 Coordination Commission has praised the city plans to hold the Snowboarding Big Air events in a new area of urban development located in the Shijingshan District. Beijing Cluster ;Olympic Green venues ;* Beijing National Aquatics Center – curling / 4,000 existing/renovated ;* Beijing National Indoor Stadium – ice hockey / 18,000 existing ;* Beijing National Stadium – opening and closing ceremonies / 80,000 existing ;* Beijing Olympic Village ;* National Speed Skating Oval – speed skating / 12,000 new ;* China National Convention Center – MPC/IBC / existing ;Other venues * Capital Indoor Stadium – figure skating, short track speed skating / 15,000 existing * Wukesong Sports Centre – ice hockey / 10,000 existing * Shijingshan District - snowboarding (Big Air) - TBA temporary Yanqing Cluster * Xiaohaituo Alpine Skiing Field – alpine skiing 15,000 * Xiaohaituo Bobsleigh and Luge Track – bobsleigh, luge, skeleton / 5,000 new * Yanqing MMC: Media Center * Yanqing Olympic Village / new Chongli The town of Chongli in Hebei Province will stage most of the skiing events during the 2022 Winter Olympics. The ski resort earned over 1.54 billion yuan (237.77 million U.S. dollars) in tourism during the 2015–16 snow season for a 31.6% growth over the previous season. In 2016, it was announced that Chongli received 2.185 million tourists, an increase of 30% from the previous season, during the first snow season after the winning the Olympic bid. The snow season lasted for five months from November, during which Chongli has hosted 36 competitions and activities, such as Far East Cup and Children Skiing International Festival. A total of 23 skiing camps have also been set up, attracting the participation of 3,800 youths. All venue construction started in November 2016 and will be finished by the end of 2020 to enable the city to hold test events. Zhangjiakou Cluster * Kuyangshu Biathlon Field – cross-country skiing, Nordic combined (cross-country skiing) 15,000 * Kuyangshu Ski Jumping Field – Ski Jumping, Nordic combined (Ski Jumping) 10,000 * Hualindong Ski Resort – biathlon 15,000 * Genting Hotel – Media Center * Genting Ski Resort – snowboarding (slopestyle, halfpipe), freestyle skiing 5,000 * Taiwu Ski Resort – snowboarding (cross), freestyle skiing 10,000 * Wanlong Ski Resort – snowboarding (parallel slalom) 5,000 * Zhangjiakou Olympic Village new Transport The new Beijing-Zhangjiakou Intercity Railway will be built, starting from Beijing North Railway Station, and ending at Zhangjiakou South Railway Station. It will be built for speeds up to 350 km/h (217 mph), and travel from Beijing to Zhangjiakou is estimated to take 50 minutes. The Beijing Subway is expected to continue expanding and projected to have at least 24 lines by 2022. Expressway and highway networks are also expected to be upgraded. A new second airport for Beijing and the region, tentatively known as Beijing Daxing International Airport, is expected to open by 2019. * The Zhangjiakou Cluster is about 160 km from Beijing and is located in a different province, Hebei. * The Yanqing Cluster is about 85 km from Beijing Sports The 2022 Winter Olympics are tentatively scheduled to include events in at least 15 sports. New events In October 2016, the International Ski Federation (FIS) announced plans to begin sanctioning women's competitions in nordic combined, with a goal for the discipline to be contested at the Olympic level for the first time in Beijing. In November 2017, a further three events were put forward by the FIS for possible Olympic inclusion: a Ski Jumping mixed team competition and men's and women's big air in freestyle skiing. The International Luge Federation (FIL) has proposed the addition of seven new events. This includes adding natural track luge (men's and women's singles), a women's doubles competition on the artificial track and sprint events for singles and doubles for both genders on the artificial track. Notes Category:Olympic Games Category:Winter Olympic Games Category:Winter Olympic Games in Asia